zwariowana_ekipafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:NigrumNight/Historie ZE
Gdy brak ci weny, ale i tak piszesz Spojrzałam zza laptopa na smoczyce i westchnęłam. Czytałam właśnie Creepypastę Kagekao, ale coś czuję, że nie dadzą mi jej dokończyć. Bynajmniej nie tak łatwo. - O co chodzi? - zapytałam, opierając głowę na dłoni. - Miałaś napisać historię - jęknęła BA. - Nie mam weny - powiedziałam i odwróciłam wzrok na laptopa. - Dlaczego?- Mela wydawała się być niezadowolona z mojej odpowiedzi. - Bo na razie zapasy weny przeznaczam na Rocznicę ZE - powiedziałam, po czym przewinęłam w dół strony. Akurat był fragment o morderstwie. - A nie masz czegoś, o czym nie wiemy? - zapytała znów Mela, rozsiadając się przede mną na dywanie. - Jest Save Yourself, ale to jest niedokończone i nie o nas oraz Dark Night, ale z tym jest to samo co z pierwszym - przerwałam czytanie i spojrzałam wymownie na Śmiertnika. - No wiesz... - BA usiadła obok Meli. - To daj przeczytać Rocznicę. - Nie, jeszcze nie skończone - byłam na końcówce Creepypasty. - Kawałek - jęknęła Mela. - Nie - skończyłam czytać i zamknęłam laptopa. - No co? - Napisz coś - BA położyła łapy na biodra. - Ne mam pomysłu... - powiedziałam i przewróciła oczami. - Zuza.. Zuzga... ZuZu... - Mela zaczęła wymieniać moje przezwiska. - Co? - otworzyłam z powrotem laptopa. - Napisz coś. Bo nie damy Ci spokoju - zagroziła BA. - No Dobra - westchnęłam i otworzyłam Word'a. - Jest! - rzuciły się na mnie i przytuliły, o mało nie miażdżąc mnie i laptopa. - Dobra, Dobra! Daj cię mi chwilę! - przewróciłam oczami. Smoczyce wyszły z salonu a ja wzięłam się za pisanie. Ech.... co ja z nimi mam... Jaka matka, takie dzieci... Tiaaa.. wczoraj na skajpie była mała dyskusja. Mela, BA- dedyk dla was dziewczyny, i niech będzie- zostańmy przy tym co wymyśliłyście..... Westchnęłam dosyć głośno kiedy usłyszałam dziecięcy płacz. - Chyba dziś już nie zasnę.- burknęłam i wstałam z wygodnego łóżka. Ziewnęłam, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Byłam wykończona. Najchętniej położyłabym się i spała do końca dnia, ale niestety nie mogę. W ślimaczym tempie doszłam do beżowego pokoju, gdzie na środku stały dwa, drewniane łóżeczka. - Mikkal...już dobrze, goferku.- wzięłam malucha na ręce. Dziecko otworzyło swoje śliczne, brązowe oczy, które w sumie miał po mnie. Oby nie miał debilizmu po tacie... - Już, spokojnie.- wytarłam łzy z jego policzków i pocałowałam jego małe czółko. Mikkal zasnął błyskawicznie. Pewnie był zmęczony, resztą nie tylko on. Sama usypiam na stojąco, a jestem matką dopiero jeden dzień. Jeden, a co będzie dalej? - Ktoś tu chyba jest śpiący...- usłyszałam. Mruknęłam i wzięłam córeczkę na ręce, bo akurat zaczęła płakać. - Co ty tu robisz?- odwróciłam się w stronę okna. Tak, ten idiota nie ma lepszego miejsca do wejścia. Tylko okno. - Pomyśl.- brunet usiadł wygodnie na ramie okna. - Kiedy jestem zmęczona nie myślę.- wystawiłam w jego stronę język.- Nerty.... spokojnie.... ciii... Dziewczynka dalej płakała. - Daj mi ją.- oddałam dziecko w ramiona ojca. - Ymmm.- mruknęłam. Kiedy Nerty znalazła się w ramionach bruneta, momentalnie przestała płakać. W jej brązowo-bursztynowych oczach wciąż były łzy, ale już nie płakała. - Chyba działasz na nią uspokajająco.- zachichotałam. Odstawił Nerty do jej łóżeczka. Nareszcie chwila spokoju. - Muszę już iść, a ty masz się położyć.- wskazał na mnie palcem. Spojrzałam na zegar, który wskazywał godzinę 04:27. Mruknęłam i podeszłam do chłopaka. - Branoc.- ziewnęłam i zabrałam jego chustę. - No wiesz, co?- położył ręce na biodrach. - Wiem.- odwzajemnił mój uśmiech i wyskoczył przez okno. - Wariat.- szepnęłam i zachichotałam. Po tym poszłam spać. Wreszcie. Choć coś czuję, że moje kochane goferki i tak mnie obudzą. Albo ich walnięci chrzestni... Matka wie najlepiej. - TOOOOOOOOOBY!- krzyk szatynki rozniósł na się po drewnianym domku. - Co?- mruknął, dalej leżąc na kanapie twarzą do materiału. Brązowooka wbiegła do pokoju i przystanęła. - Wstawaj.- skrzyżowała ręce. Zerknął na nią i znów przyłożył twarz do kanapy. - Niet. Sama se wstawaj po cało nocnym biegu po lesie.- burknął. Przewróciła oczami i usiadła brunetowi na plecach. W odpowiedzi przewrócił się na plecy, jednak dziwnym trafem nie spadła. - Ile lat ma Slender?- przekrzywiła głowę. - A po co ci ta informacja?- uniusł brew, choć przez jego gogle i grzywkę nie było tego dobrze widzieć. - No powieeeeeedz...- ściągnęła jego gogle. - Chyba coś koło 4000.- zamyślił się.- A co? - Nah.- wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.- Mam pomysł. - Co żeś wymyśiła sfatko?- w jego oczach dało się zauważyć rozbawienie. - Nic szczególnego.- zaczęła bawić się jego włosami. - Pfff, nie wierze ci, a zwłaszcza, że pytałaś o wiek Slendera. - Powiedzmy, że myślę nad zesfataniem BA. Po za tym Mela sama mówiła, że w końcu trzeba ją zesfatać. A jest BAbcią...- przerwał jej. - Chcesz zesfatać BA z Slendermanem?- spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę. Westchnęła. Ten plan faktycznie był szalony i trochę bez sensu. Ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować. - Przynajmniej spróbować.- schowała twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. - Ale mnie w to nie mieszaj.- zachichotał. - Jesteś okropny. - Warto wiedzieć. **** Po paru godzinach stała z Melą przy wodospadzie omawiając plan. To było miejsce o którym Furia nie wiedziała, czyli ich nie znajdzie. - Czyli podsumowując: chcesz spróbować zesfatać BAbcię i Blendera? - Tak, przynajmniej spróbować.- westchnęła, kreśląc coś na kartce. - Jesteś szalona.- Mela spojrzała na nią. - Wiem.- skreśliła coś.- Taka już jestem. - Ona cię zabije.- Śmiertnik nie ustępował. - Najwyżej.- przewróciła oczami.- Śmierć mi nie straszna. - Ty tak na poważnie? - Jak najbardziej. *** Brązowooka spojrzała za okno. Na placu siedziała już BA, która nie wiedziała o co chodzi. W cieniu drzew zobaczyła, że Slenderman już się pojawił. - Idziemy?- odwróciła się do bruneta. - To się źle skończy.- wymamrotał. Kiedy zeszli na plac spotkali się z ździwionymi spojrzeniami BA i Slendera. Brązowooka westchnęła. Przyjrzała się bacznie dwójce. - Jednak to nie ma sensu. Wybaczcie, pomyliłam się możecie iść. Przepraszam za kłopot.- uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. Brunet który nic nie rozumiał poczłapał za dziewczyną, a pozostali zostali w niewiedzy, nie wiedząc co zrobić. - Czyli jednak nie?- dogonił ją. - Tia, jednak do siebie nie pasują. BA na razie może się cieszyć, że jest singlem.- wyszrzeczyła zęby. - Jesteś niemożliwa.- poczochrał jej włosy. - Warto wiedzieć. - Matka wie najlepiej? - Zawsze, Gofrojadzie. ZExOnS Nie wierzę, że to piszę.. od razu mówię - doszłam do 3 odc. 2 sezonu, więc jakby coś się nie zgadzało- poprawcie mnie. (przy okazji będzie Mikllson (bp)) Przedstawiciele Zwariowanej Ekipy jak gdyby nic siedzieli spokojnie w salonie. Dwie brunetki siedziały spokojnie na kanapie i rozmawiały, zielonooki brunet siedział na fotelu i dyskutował z siedzącą na jego kolanach blondynką a pozostała trójka członków ZE siedziała na dywanie, przed kanapą i oglądała telewizję. Nagle usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. - Mamy gości?- zdziwiła się szatynka, odrywając wzrok od telewizora. - Jak widać.- siedzący niedaleko niej brunet zaczął zajadać się paluszkami. - Otworzę!- krwisto włosa podbiegła do drzwi i szeroko je otworzyła. - Witam. Dobrze trafiliśmy?- usłyszeli głos za drzwi. - MIKA!!!- krzyknęła jak dotąd siedząca na kanapie brunetka, która aktualnie wybiegła za drzwi. Do środka wszedł blond włosy wampir z Melą uczepioną jego szyi, a za nim Yuu, Yoichi (tak to się pisało? xD), Shinoa, Shihō i Mitsuba. Już na starcie dało się słyszeć kłótnie czarnowłosego z blondynką. - Baka!- krzyknął w końcu Yuu. - Witamy w naszych skromnych progach?- zapytała Zuza, wstając z podłogi. - No cześć.- wampir wyszczerzył kły, odstawiając Amelie na podłogę. - No nie.- szatynka zaśmiała się.- Tylko bez gadania dziś o ślubie, okej? - Niech ci będzie.- wampir objął ramieniem brunetkę. - To... my przygotujemy coś do picia. Kawa? Herbata? Woda? Sok?- blondynka wstała z kolan Marcina. - Niech będzie woda.- uśmiechnęła się fioletowo włosa. - Zaraz wracamy.- weszła do kuchni a za nią zielonooki. Tymczasem goście usiedli wraz z gospodarzami w salonie. Aga i Shihō najwyraźniej znaleźli wspólny język i żywo rozmawiali, Yoichi obserwował kłucących się Yuu i Shinoe, Mitsuba gadała z Pawłem, a Mika, Mela, BA i Zuza usiedli w spokoju na kanapie i równieź rozmawiali. - Woda przybywa!- do salonu wszedł Marcin z tacą na rękach. Zaraz po nim weszła Angel z słodyczami. Odstawili wszystko na stół i zaczęła się jedna wielka rozmowa. Ślub ^^ Wstawanie o 4 rano nigdy nie było jej mocną stroną. Nawet jeśli teraz, w tym kwietniu, miał być jej ślub. Dlatego miały pomóc jej jej przyjaciółki. - Melaaaa... wstawaj!- obok jej łóżka stała brązowooka szatynka. - Która jeeestttt...- spojrzała na zegarek.- 4:02?- mruknęła zaspana. - Owszem, wstawaj. Jakby nie patrzeć to ty ślub dzisiaj bieżesz.- BA wzruszyła ramionami. - Ech...- mozolnie wstała z ciepłego materaca i udała się do łazienki. Druhna brunetki usiadła na łóżku a obok niej szatynka, która miętoliła palcami materiał ubrania, jednocześnie zagryzając wargę. - Kufa, gdzie ta Aga?- mruknęła po chwili BA. - No właśnie się zastanawiam.- westchnęła szatynka w ciąży.- Ile można czekać? - Jestem!- do pokoju wbiegła krwisto włosa dziewczyna z welonem w rękach. - No! Jesteś wreszcie!- powiedziała Zuza, zaraz po jej słowach wyszła Amelia z łazienki. - No to już czas!- BA zaczęła nucić piosenkę ze ślubów. - Tak.- uśmiechnęła się nerwowo brunetka. ������ - Mika! Pospiesz się!- krzyknął czarno włosy do swojego "brata". - Już Yuu! Daj mi chwilę!- przyklepał blond kosmyki. - Już?- mruknął Yuu, widząc blondyna, który wyszedł z łazienki. - Tak, chodźmy już.- wyszli. ������ Dziewczyny na miejsce dotarły o 8, a ślub miał się zacząć o 9. Czyli The Facto miały jeszcze godzinę czasu, ale wiadomo jak szybko czas płynął. - Jak tam Mela? Stresujesz się?- Zuza położyła brunetce ręke na ramieniu. - Tak, trochę?- zaśmiała się, poprawiając ramiączko sukienki. - Hehe, spokojnie. Wyluzuj.- zaśmiała się. - Teraz tak mówisz. A co będzie na porodzie? Albo twoim ślubie?- mruknęła. - Poradzę sobie.- machnęła ręką.- Dobra, ja uciekam. Do zobaczenia, panno młodo! Brunetka obserwowała chwilę jak Zuza kieruje się do bruneta w goglach, po czym razem z Tobym znikają w budynku. Odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na godzinę. 8:45, jeszcze tylko 15 minut do ceremonii. ������ Równo o 9 zaczęła się ślubna muzyka a do budynku weszła brunetka z bukietem białych róż w dłoniach. Za ramię trzymał ją Kimizuki, aż do ołtarza, gdzie została sam na sam z wampirem, który najeyraźniej nie mógł się na nią napatrzeć. Rozejrzała się dyskretnie. Zobaczyła Angel i Marcina, uśmiechających się od ucha do ucha, Pałeła z chusteczkami, Zuzu z kciuksmi w górze oraz BA i Agę,które były jej druhnami. Ceremonia się rozpoczęła. - Możesz pocałować pannę młodą.- usłyszeli pod koniec. Mika szybko przyciągnął do siebie brunetkę i złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Zaczęły się oklaski. - Gorzko! Gorzko! ������ Wesele miało trwać do rana i pewnie tak będzie. Impreza była na otwartej przestrzeni, czyli miało się co dziać... - Wreszcie!- Zuzu uścisnęła brunetkę.- Gratulacje! - Heh, dzięki Gofrojadzie. Potem były życzenia od innych gości, tańce, śpiewy (chlanie). Teraz panna młoda miała rzucać bukietem. Ustawiła się tyłem do kobiet i rzuciła. Okazało się, że złapała... Angel. Od razu zaczęto pytać o wszystko. Wesele trwało i trwało, nowe małżeństwo jednak się ulotniło. Teraz czekała na nich noc poślubna, która nie wiadomo kiedy mogła się skończyć... Biała Lilia Mela mnie zmusiła... Życie jest dziwne, nieprawdaż? Przez tyle czasu miałam nadzieję na zostanę singlem do końca życia. A potem przez przypadek go poznałam. Kolejne sfatanie przez dziewczyny, nie wierzę, że im się to udało. Jak? Jak to się stało, że zakochałam się w mordercy? Człowieku niegdyś wypranego z uczuć? Sama nie potrafiłam kochać, nie chciałam mieć złamanego serca, zawodu z powodu straty. A mimo to... no cóż. Stoję teraz przed tym dużym lustrem w białej sukni ślubnej i wpatruję się w pierścionek zaręczynowy. Jak to możliwe, że się zgodziłam? - Hej, wszystko gra?- zza drzwi wychyliła się znajoma mi blondynka. - Sama nie wiem.- westchnęłam ciężko, nie spojrzałam nawet na Angel.- Chyba się... boję... - Dlaczego? Zuza, wszystko jest dobrze. Nic się nie zawali. Znacie się trzy lata, co mogłoby pójść nie tak?- zdziwiła się. Spojrzałam ostatni raz na swoje odbicie i odetchnęłam głęboko. Czułam jak ręce mi drżą, niespokojnie kręciłam brązowe kosmyki na palcu. - Nie wiem.- powiedziałam. Czułam jakbym miała zaraz zemdleć. Jednak kiedy spojrzałam na zegarek nieco się wystraszyłam, ślub miał być za niecałe 20 minut. Gdzie? To akurat prosta odpowiedź ponieważ oboje uzgodniliśmy, że ślub odbędzie się w lesie. Tak, w lesie, może i trochę dziwnie, ale to wydawoło się najlepszą opcją. - Chodź już Gofrojadzie, chyba nie chcesz się spóźnić na własny ślub?- Angel pociągnęła mnie w stronę wyjścia. Jak nie umrę z tego stresu to chyba będzie cud. ������ W dłoniach obracałam bukiet białych lilii, które tak ślicznie pachniały. Lilie od zawsze były moimi ulubionymi kwiatami, tak po prostu. W myślach powtarzałam formułkę, której wolałam nie zapomnieć jak Victor z filmu 'Gnijąca Panna Młoda'. Obym nie skończyła jak Emily... - Jinglle bells! Reiner smells!- obok mnie pojawiła się śpiewająca brunetka. - BA, mamy połowę września. To nie święta.- zaśmiałam się. Brunetka tylko pokiwała głową. - Jak się czujesz z myślą, że za kilka minut przestaniesz być Fulgur?- BA objęła mnie przyjacielsko ramieniem, jednocześnie się szczerząc. - Zostałam zesfatana.- zaśmiałam się.- Tym razem się wam udało. - Widzisz?! I ty wątpiłaś w nasze umiejętności!- zaklaskała radośnie.- A tak wogóle, bo trochę nie wiem... - Co?- przerwałam jej, instyktownie spojrzałam na zegarek. - Ty będziesz teraz Rogers czy Ticci?- podrapała się po głowie. - BAbciu, raczej Rogers. Ticci to tylko pseudonim tak jak u mnie HeartBeat czy Devil u ciebie.- zaśmiałam się lekko, po czym rozejrzałam się. W tym momencie podszedł do nas nasz... brat. Tak, to dziwne, nasza rodzina jest dziwna i lepiej w to za bardzo nie wnikać. W każdym razie podszedł do nas Eyeless Jack w eleganckim garniturze. Ale i tak wiedziałam, że w kieszeni trzyma swój skalpel. - I jak siostrzyczko? Gotowa?- zapytał a ja kiwnęłam głową. Muzyka zaczęła grać (ta logika xD). Szłam między rzędami ławek, widział jak wszyscy patrzą się na każdy mój ruch. Trochę mnie to speszyło i spojrzałam do przodu. Ceremonię miał odprawiać... no cóż, Slenderman. Nawet nie wiecie jak śmiesznie to wyglądało... Zerknęłam w bok gdzie siedziała Angel, pilnując Mikkala i Nerty. Kiedy dotarłam do "ołtarza" dostrzegłam wzrok bruneta, który disiaj nie miał gogli ani chusty. Chyba normalnie zapiszę to w kalendarzu. Miał lekko uchulone usta a jego oczy były nieco rozrzeszone. Uśmiechnęłam się ciepło, a Slenderman zaczął oficjalnie tą ceremonię. ������ Gdy skończyło się przeszliśmy do bardziej odsłoniętego miejsca niedaleko naszego domku ZE. Marcin jak to Marcin wystrzelił do browarów, przy których już stał Pałeł wraz z Agą. Oboje wyglądali na zadowolonych rozmową. BA tańczyła z Yato, potem Rinem, Ayato, Levim... ile ona ma tych menszóf!? Mela i Mika tańczyli na parkiecie od czasu do czasu się całując. Kiedyś ten widok by mnie obżydził a teraz...? - Na co tak patrzysz?- usłyszałam znajomy głos przy uchu. - Błagam Toby, nie strasz.- jęknęłam. - Wybacz, przyzwyczajenie.- zaśmiał się.- Można prosić do tańca? - Hmmm...- udawałam, że się zamyślam.- Może... - I tak mi nie uciekniesz, deklu.- nim się obejrzałam trzymał już mnie na rękach. - Jesteś nieobliczalny.- zaśmiałam się, trzymając kurczowo szyi Tobyego. - Pogadamy o tym w nocy.- wyszeptał do mojego ucha, tak by nikt tego nie usłyszał. - Już to widzę...- mam męża idiotę. Ale taka jest miłość, prawda? Grupa ZE Użytkownik Amelia B. utworzył(a) grupę. Użytkownik Amelia B. ustawił(a) nazwę grupy: "ZE". Amelia: Przybywajcie me kartofle! BA: Lol, co ty robisz Amelia: tworze zakon *bp* Użytkownik Amelia B. dodał(a) Agadoo. Użytkownik Amelia B. dodał(a) Zuzga. Użytkownik Amelia B. dodał(a) Angel. Użytkownik Amelia B. dodał(a) Małcin. Użytkownik Amelia B. dodał(a) Pałeł. Zuzga: Dżisas... Mela, co ty odwalasz? Amelia: tworze zakon, no ;-; Użytkownik Aga zmienił(a) pseudonim użytkownika Amelia B. na Melahuana. Melahuana: O, Ognioglista wkracza do akcji! xD Angel: Czuję, że to będzie mocno... Zuzga: Pojebane? ^^ Owszem xD Użytkownik Aga zmienił(a) pseudonim użytkownika BA na ROCKsana Melahuana: ej, a gdzie Małcin i Paweł? Zuzga: ómarli njiczym ta ćma co była w salonie... Melauhana: zamordowałaś jom ;___; ROCKsana: Zuzga, nie dość, że jednorożce zabijasz to jeszcze ćmy. Co by na to WC powiedział!? Zuzga: Że jestem uzależniona od gofrów i mam pójść do psychiatry �� Aga: Uzależniona to ty jesteś jeszcze od... Zuzga: AGA Użytkownik BA zmienił(a) pseudonim użytkownika Zuzga na Nikczemny Kaloryfer Aga: ...od Tobyego, w końcu wtedy w krzakach ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Nikczemny Kaloryfer: Aga... spłoniesz. Ide po cb Aga: Szit �� ROCKsana: ej co to tak wcześniej hukło? Malahuana: też się zastanawiam... Aga: Zuzga...! Nikczemny Kaloryfer: czego �� Aga: wiesz co to był za huk? Nikczemny Kaloryfer: powiem tak: muszę w końcu porządnie wytłumaczyć Toby'emu, że mamy drzwi... już nawet Jack wchodzi normalnie Melahuana: ...rąbnął w okno? �� Nikczemny Kaloryfer: taaa... a teraz mamrocze, że mam za proste ściany Aga: to musiało boleć ���� w końcu to był niezły huk Nikczemny Kaloryfer: ta. Musze go ogarnąć, bajo ROCKsana: ej, a tak wogóle? Melahuana: no? ROCKsana: też słyszycie...te dziwne dźwięki? Aga: ty masz pokój przy Angel, nie? ROCKsana: no tak Aga: diagnoza: chędożą się �� Angel: Kto się chędoży? Melahuana: no ty z Małcinem *bp* ROCKsana: sama słyszałam. A już wczoraj w nocy... Angel: Aleeee... wy wiecie, że nas tutaj nie było, nie? Ja tu nawet nie mieszkam, okazjonalnie tylko wpadam. A Małcin ostatnio pomieszkuje gdzie indziej. Aga: gdzie? �� Angel: Nie wiem. Nie jestem jego dziewczyną, nie musi mi się tłumaczyć. ROCKsana: skoro Aniołga nie było... Małcina nie było... TO KOGO JA DO JASNEJ CIASNEJ SŁYSZAŁAM?! Nikczemny Kaloryfer: uuuuuu... BAobab słyszy głosy w głowie xD Aga: ewentualnie to Mela i Mika �������� Melahuana: *krztusi się* ROCKsana: Mela umiera! Paweł: Co? Pogrzeb? Gszie? Malahuana: dzięki... Nikczemny Kaloryfer: pani Hyakuya się zakrztusiła �� ciekawe czemu �� Melahuana: Shindou, deklu �� Aga: POTRZEBNY PSYCHIATRA Nikczemny Kaloryfer: co sie dzieje? Aga: utknęłam... Angel:? Aga: w muszli klozetowej... Nikczemny Kaloryfer: x'DDDDD Melahuana: Aga, miszczu mój xD Nikczemny Kaloryfer: od razu mówię - ja jej wyciągać nie będe (drunk) Małcin: Co te wariatki znowu robią.... Angel: Prawda? Melahuana: OMG. Odżyli! ROCKsana: trzeba uważać by ich nie spłoszyć (bp) Melahuana: no tak (bp) Melahuana: ej Zuzeł Melahuana: Zuzga Melahuana: Zuzgówno Melahuana: Psychuatro Melahuana: ZUZA Nikczemny Kaloryfer: nawet do dzieci zobaczyć nie można... Aga: ej, a słyszałam coś chyba, że będzie trzecie �� Nikczemny Kaloryfer: ... Melahuana: czy to... KROPKI NIENAWIŚCI!? Aga: to jak? ROCKsana: właśnie? Zuzu? (Bp) Nikczemny Kaloryfer: wy i ta wasza wyobraźnia... Paweł: chyba sporo ominęło mnie przez ten czas... Małcin: Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo, Młody... Aga: Zuzuuuu... Nikczemny Kaloryfer: czego ... Aga: K/M? Nikczemny Kaloryfer: ale co? ;-; Użytkownik Amelia B. zmienił(a) pseudonim użytkownika Zuzga na Kici Kici Aga: Dziecko *bp* Kici Kici: Czyje? X"D Aga: TWOJE KUFA Kici Kici: chłopiec i dziewczynka xD Melahuana: znowu bliźniaki? Kici Kici: Nie chcę ci nic mówić ale oprócz Mikkala i Nerty rzadnych dzieci nie mam xD Aga: A jakby się okazało, że będzie? Kici Kici: Zadajesz trudne pytania... możemy zmienić temat? ROCKsana: A dlaczego? (Bp) Melahuana: Po Zuzce można się wszystkiego spodziewać... obstawiam 4 xD Kici Kici: MELA! Melahuana: Tak...? Kici Kici: grabisz sobie. Melahuana: to nie jesień *bp* Kici Kici: Głodna jestem... ROCKsana: wina ciąży xD Kici Kici: Wat. Jaka znowu ciąża? Angel: Urojona Aga: AJ BYLIW AJ KEN FLAJJJJJJ! AJ BYLIW AJ KEN TACZ DE SKAJJJJ! Melahuana; Aga, zmień dillera Aga: ;----; Kici Kici: A TERAZ PRZYZNAĆ SIĘ. KTO MI ZAJEBAŁ ALFREDA!? Aga: kto to...? Melahuana: Jej pluszak renifer. Przy okazji jest naszym sekretarzem Aga: aaaaaaaaaaaa Kici Kici: Ej, Shindou... Ryu? Melahuana: yup Kici Kici: Mika stoi przed twoim pokojem Melahuana omdgvswfawfchknh Melahuana: chamie... żartowałaś Kici Kici: (bp) Melahuana: za dużo czasu spędzasz ze mną (bp) Kici Kici: masz na mnie zły wpływ ROCKsana: derioooooooooo Melahuana: derio zimczku Kici Kici: znowu spać nie mogę... Melahuana: rano mi o tym powiesz Kici Kici: rlly? Melahuana: yuuuup Kici Kici: dalej jestem głodna Melahuana: dziecek w drodze Kici Kici: nope (bp) Melahuana: derioooo Kici Kici: derio Następnego dnia... Aga: wstawać cochaże no... Kici Kici: zmęczona jestem a ty każesz wstawać T^T Aga: trzeba było spać w nocy *bp* Kici Kici: ciężko gdy za ścianą Mela i Mika...ekhe Aga: UUUU :Aga: to tu się dziecek szykuje! Kici Kici: niestety jedyna opcja to adopcja Aga: Genossssss, gdzież jesteś mój Genosieeeeee Kici Kici: Boże dajcie mi miotłę Aga: Genoooooos Kici Kici: *idzie po miotłe* Kici Kici: KURWA ROCKsana: ? Kici Kici: przegapiłam Ant-Mana ;___; Aga: rlly Nigga? Kici Kici: Idę się wtulić mój szlafrok z kubkiem gorącego kubka żurka, rozmyślając o moim nędznym życiu. Melahuana:... Zuzu ma okres, czy co? Małcin: Sprawdzić? �� Kici Kici: Pierdol się sandały, nic nie sprawdzasz Aga: Uuuu... Niezłe słownictwo xD Melahuana: Zła mama *bp* Kici Kici: to, że mam na głowie bliźniaki, to nie oznacza, że nie mogę przeklinać ;-; Aga: HEHEHE Kici Kici: ŚMIECH NA ŻYŁE ZAWSZE DA RADĘ Melahuana: Za dużo kakałka Zuzu... Noc jest piękna, prawda? Głośny gwizd rozległ się po drewnianym domku, gdy woda w czajniku się zagotowała. Kilka minut już trwała bezlitosna dla uszu czynność, jednak nikt nie raczył się podnieść i coś z tym zrobić. Ah te ZE, bywały tu dni gdy było cicho i leniwie. W końcu ktoś się zlitował i wkurzający dźwięk ustał. - Widzę, że mamy dzień lenia - westchnęła dziewczyna, rozglądając się po salonie gdzie przebywali członkowie Zwariowanej Ekipy. Vieszag tylko pokręciła głową, kładąc ręce na biodrach. Najbliżej niej była Aga, która leżała plackiem na kanapie, twarzą do mebla wyłożonego kocem. Dalej przy kanapie a konkretnie na puchatym dywanie, leżała Mela robiąc coś na telefonie. Prawdopodobnie szukała kolejnych artów Zena do galerii. - HEJ MOŻE RUSZYCIE SWOJE DUPY? - zapytała głośno, wręcz wykrzyczała. - Nie ma po co...- jęknęła czerwonowłosa. Szarowłosa tylko westchnęła unosząc wzrok na sufit. Znała je dopiero dwa miesiące i trochę ale niekiedy miała wrażenie, że zna je od zawsze. Prawdą było, że bardzo się przywiązała do tej grupki i raczej nie zapowiadało się aby ją opuściła. I miejmy taką nadzieję. - Ej moment a gdzie BA i Zuzga? - zapytała, zauważając brak dwójki członków tej gromadki wariatów. - BA wyszła gdzieś z przyjaciółmi a Zuzga... Cóż, tego akurat nie wiemy - odpowiedziała brunetka, wzruszając lekko ramionami. Szatynka znikła przed południem, nie mówiąc gdzie idzie. - Bawi się w KrzakMasterkę, mówię wam - zarechotała Aga, po chwili szczerząc się jak głupi do sera. - Nah - mruknęła tylko, zalewając kawę gorąca wodą.- Chcecie coś do picia? - To samo - odparły zgodnie, czując zapach kawy, roznoszący się po kuchni a teraz i salonie. Dziewczyna przygotowała dwa kubki gorącej kawy po czym postawiła je na stoliku przed dziewczynami. - Dzięki - odparły, na co tylko kiwnęła głową. Wróciła po swój kubek, po czym usiadła na fotelu naprzeciw towarzyszek. Była "najnowszym" członkiem w tej Ekipie, gdy reszta była praktycznie od samego początku. A wszystko stało się przez przypadek. - Co tak myślisz? - zapytała w końcu Mela, przyglądając się od kilku minut zamyślonej twarzy Vieszaga. Niebieskooka ocknęła się, słysząc jej słowa. - Po prostu...Zastawia mnie co było gdy nie byłam w ZE - wzruszyła ramionami.- Wiem, że jestem tu krótko i trochę się przeze mnie działo... - To, że praktycznie straciliśmy trzech członków to nie twoja wina - odparła.- Pałeł przestał się odzywać już dawno, Marcin tylko czasem się odezwał a Angel...Ciężko stwierdzić czy jest dalej z nami w Ekipie czy nie - wzruszyła ramionami. - Angel...- przygryzła wargę, przypominając sobie gównoburze. Upiła łyka kawy. Prawdą było, że piła jej za dużo jednak ona lubiła ten pobudzający napój. - Boże umieram - drzwi się nagle otworzyły a w korytarzu pojawiła się znajoma szatynka. Przeszła do salonu, ściągając kurtke, po czym rzuciła się na fotel obok szarowłosej. - Szon? - Mela podrapała się po głowie. - Szon - jęknęła Zuzga, potocznie znana Zuzgórek. - Gdzieś ty była? - uniosła brew, bacznie przyglądając się brązowookiej. Obserwowana westchnęła cichutko. - Na spotkaniu - burknęła, opierając podbródek o poduszkę. - Z kim? - dopytała tym razem Aga. W jej oczach można było zobaczyć charakterystyczny błysk, który zwykle się pojawiał gdy czerwonowłosa miała fazę. - Nie chcesz wiedzieć - zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Aga tylko burknęła coś w odpowiedzi, krzyżując ręce. Wbiła swój wzrok w dziewczyne, nieustannie się jej przyglądając. Wiedziała, że to sposób by Zuza zmiękła, Nigrum nigdy nie lubiła natarczywego wzroku na sobie. - Z panią Connie - burknęła w końcu, przewracając oczami. - Kim? - Aga zmarszczyła brwi. - Moją...Teściową...- wycedziła przez zęby, po chwili wzdychając. - UUUUUUUUUU - zabuczała głośno.- Gruuuuubo. - Nie męcz mnie - jęknęła. Dziewczyna tylko poruszyła brwiami poczym zachichotała. Wtem do domu przyszła również BA. - Chce ktoś pizze? - zapytała, podnosząc bardziej w górę kartonowe pudełko. - DAFAJ NIE GADAJ - krzyknęła Aga,wyciągając nie wiadomo z kąd ketchup i sos czosnkowy. - Gdzie ty to trzymałaś? - zdziwiła się Yuri.- W DUPIE? Szatynka która do tej pory leżała cicho nagle wybuchła śmiechem, omal nie spadając na podłogę. I tak by wylądowała na miękkim dywanie. - ZUZGA UMIERA? - krzyknęła BA łapiąc się za miejsce gdzie jest serce.- NO NIE ŁADNIE! Dziewczyna tylko zaśmiała się na jej słowa. BA od dłuższego czasu praktycznie się nie odzywała, co strasznie niepokoiło resztę, jednak słysząc choć tyle, mogli spokojnie odetchnąć z ulgą. Nie wiedzieli dlaczego się tak zachowuje. Wywnioskowały tylko, że brunetka nie ma tematów do rozmów - co swoją drogą było nie prawdą - i, że się boi. Cóż, miały nadzieję, że wszystko wróci niedługo do normy. - Ej, mam pomysł - odezwała się nagle Mela. - Co? - zapytała Aga, spoglądając na nią. - Chodźmy na dwór. Z tego co wiem mamy dzisiaj pełnie (tak naprawdę nie ma, ale shut up xD) - mrugnęła porozumiewawczo, po chwili delikatnie się uśmiechając. - W sumie możemy - powiedziała cicho BA, po chwili chowając dłonie w kieszeniach spodni. - No to chooodźmy~! - uradowana szatynka wyskoczyła z fotela, chwyciła za kurtkę i pognała do wyjścia. Reszta pokręciła tylko głowami, po czym sama się ubrała i wyszła. Noc jak zwykle była piękna na tej wyspie. Z domku ZE widać było widok na Ocean Niespokojny, błyszczący w świetle księżyca. Srebrna tarcza była cudowna a miliony małych punktów tylko ją dopełniały. Oczywiście było chłodno z powodu wiatru unoszącego się nad wodą. - Wiecie WZE jest piękne - zaczęła Mela.- Ale noc jest tutaj najpiękniejsza. - Trudno się nie zgodzić - szepnęła szatynka, unosząc głowę. Podmuch wiatru rozwiał delikatnie jej włosy. - Ciesze się, że jestem tu z wami. - My tak samo Vieszag. My tak samo... Kalosze Genosa - Ruchanie Zena...- Mela jęknęła po raz kolejny. - MELA KURWA - szatynka nie wytrzymała.- ZAMKNIJ MORDĘ! Dziewczyny siedziały spokojnie w salonie, kiedy reszta gdzieś się błąkała. Zuzga jak to Zuzga, oglądała filmiki z Blood C typu gore, a raczej same gore. Mela jak to Mela natomiast leżała na kanapie, jęcząc "Ruchanie Zena". Aż dziwne jak oni to wytrzymywali... - Załatw mi Zena to przestanę - mruknęła, wbijając paznokcie w materiał poduszki. - Z tym to do Vieszaga - westchnęła brązowooka, przewracając oczami. Brunetka mruknęła coś tylko w odpowiedzi, kładąc głowę na oparciu kanapy. Nudziło jej się, nawet bardzo. Nie zapowiadało się na nowy czat w MM, pogoda była do dupy a nawet nie miała z kim pogadać. Wolała nie wkurzać bardziej Zuzgi stęknięciami, bo jak wiadomo - dziewczyna nie należała do zbyt cierpliwych ludzi. - Zuzgaaaa....Nudzi mi sieeeeee - powiedziała po chwili. - I co ja na to poradzę? - burknęła, unosząc brew. - No weź... Zuzga, nooo - krew zaczęła spływać jej do głowy, gdy usiadła na kanapie tak, że nogi miała wyprostowane do ściany za nią. Co się dzieje z tą dziewczyną gdy się nudzi? - WRÓCIŁAM! - po domku rozległ się krzyk Agi, która po chwili wbiegła jak burza do salonu.- Paczcie co kupiłam~. Mela uniosła brew w górę, przechodząc do normalnej pozycji siedzącej w międzyczasie gdy czerwonowłosa wyciągnęła z reklamówki różowe kalosze. - Sexi - skomentowała Mela. Trwała przez chwilę w powadze po czym obie wybuchły śmiechem. Ogarnęły się dopiero po kilku minutach gdy usłyszały pukanie do drzwi. Aga zrobiła typowego lennyface, po czym w podskokach udała się do drzwi, by otworzyć tajemniczemu gościu. Po chwili po domku rozległ się głośny pisk czerwonowłosej. - Wat The...- szatynka zerknęła z nad tableta na Melę, która jedynie wzruszała ramionami, sama nie wiedząc co się stało. W każdym razie ich bębenki uszne nieco ucierpiały. Do salonu wszedł po kilku minutach w miarę wysoki blondyn z Agą uczepioną jego ramienia. Widać było, że czerwonowłosa jest zakochana w nim na maksa. Brakowało im tylko ślubu, ale jak na razie nie było na to czasu. - A co tu tak cicho? - zdziwił się. - Tak, cześć - szatynka pomachała, wracając do wykonywanej wcześniej czynności. Mela tylko pomachała. - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, TYLKO NIE SZAAAAFA - usłyszeli krzyk z góry. - Co kurwa? - zdziwili się wszyscy, spoglądając na siebie. Zuzga zmarszczyła brwi po czym zostawiła tableta na fotelu i pobiegła na górę. Po chwili z góry dało się słyszeć śmiech dziewczyny i jęki typu "Pomóż mi". Zaciekawiona reszta udała się sama na pierwsze piętro a konkretnie do pokoju Zuzy, gdzie właśnie przebywała jego właścicielka. Widok był co najmniej komiczny. Szafa leżała drzwiczkami do podłogi, przewrócona prawdopodobnie gdy ktoś do niej przez przypadek wpadł. Zaraz obok niej stała Zu, śmiejąc się. - GADAJ KIM JESTEŚ WŁAMYWACZU! - krzyknęła przez śmiech Amelia, stawiając nogę na meblu. - TWOJĄ BABCIĄ KURWA - usłyszeli odpowiedź, na którą przeszla kolejna fala śmiechu. - Dobra Vieszag, już cię wyciągamy - zaśmiała się Aga. Po kilkunastu minutach siłowania się z szafą udało się ją postawić na nogi. Drzwiczki otworzyły się z hukiem a z środka wypadła szarowlosa. Na jej nieszczęście załapała się na spotkanie z podłogą. - OOO, JAKIE WYGODNE - mruknął Genos, przymierzając kalosze. - EJ TO MOJE! - zawyła jego partnerka. - Już nie! - krzyknął ubierając kalosz na głowę, po czym wybiegł z pokoju. A za nim oczywiście Aga. Bo jak by inaczej? - Robimy coś z nimi? - zapytała Mela. - Po cholerę - zachichotała Zuza, obserwując gonitwę tych dwojga. Historia zakończyła się zwycięstwem Genosa, który posiadł kalosze na własność i przegraną Agi, która musiała iść do sklepu, by zakupić nową parę i co najważniejsze - nie dopuścić by Genos je znalazł. Prank 1. Aga i Genos Aga : Wreszcie przeszedłem szkołę medyczną Genos: kto był takim idiotą i do tego dopuścił? ;_; Aga : Jakoś udało mi się przejść Genos : przez ulicę? Brawo słonko *-* Aga :Jestem tylko stażystą i wciąż robię Genos : A JA NIC NIE WIEM?! ;-; jak mogłaś ;----; Aga ''': błąd lub dwa '''Genos: twierdzisz, że JJ i Mariolka byli błędami? Dlaczego? Aga : Bylem ostatni na roku Genos: chwila, 'byłem'? Zmieniłaś płeć? Aga: Ledwo zdałem w instytucie Genos: Sfałszowane, na 100% ;) Aga : Teraz staram się unikać, tak staram się unikać Genos: mnie? T^T Aga : Pozwów o błąd w sztuce Genos : Pozwę cię o znęcanie się nad tosterami ;-; Aga : Hej, jak chirurg Genos : ty? Chirurg? O na Saitamę Aga: Tnę naprawdę mój pierwszy raz Genos: jeszcze nie było naszego pierwszego ;_; Aga : Tak jak chirurg Genos : kochanie co ćpałaś ;-; Aga: Przeszczepy narządów są moją dziedziną Genos : Serio? Nie mówiłaś mi tego Aga: Siostro, lepiej mi podaj gazę Genos : jestem twoim niedoszłym mężem nie siostrą ;-; Aga : Ten pacjent szybko gaśnie Genos : Aga, co ja ci mówiłem o wsadzaniu latarki do dupy? Aga : Nastąpiły powikłania Genos : rodzisz? Aga: Nie wiem, jak długo pociągnie Genos: ....zdradzasz mnie? Aga : Zobaczmy: to kroplówka Genos : zdradzasz mnie z kroplówką? Aga : Zaczynamy - czas operować Genos : jeszcze kogoś zabijesz skarbie Aga: Będę wyciągać jego wnętrzności, wyciągnę jego wnętrzności Genos: Zaczynasz myśleć jak Zuza ;-; Aga: I zobaczę, co jadł Genos : fuuuuj Aga :Tak jak chirurg, hej Genos: boję się ;-; Aga : Tnę naprawdę mój pierwszy raz Genos : kroisz mi serce kobieto ;----; Aga: Tak jak chirurg Genos : ;-; kochanie co się dzieje ;-; Aga : Oto zrzeczenie się pretensji, które masz podpisać Genos: co mam podpisać? Aga : Woe, woe, woe Genos : to jakieś dźwięki godowe czy co? Aga : To fakt - jestem szarlatanem Genos :Że kim? Aga? AGA!? Aga : Hańbą A.M.A. Genos: dobrze, że moi rodzice nie żyją. Chyba by zwariowali z tobą ;-; Aga: Bo moi pacjenci umierają, tak, moi pacjenci umierają Genos: od kiedy jesteś mordercą? Aga : Zanim zapłacą Aga: Tak jak chirurg, hej Aga : Tnę naprawdę mój pierwszy raz Aga: Tak jak chirurg Aga :Mam twe nerki na myśli Genos : NERKI?! 'Aga:Tak jak chirurg, och, tak jak chirurg Genos: chyba pójdę do ciebie sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku.... Aga : Kiedy sięgam wewnątrz Genos: swojej dziurki? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Aga : Moim skalpelem i moimi kleszczami i rozwieraczam Aga : Och, och, och, och, woe, och Genos : znowu te dźwięki godowe Aga : Och, kochanie, tak Genos : co tak? Aga : Słyszę bicie twojego serca Genos : słyszysz na dwa kilometry? Wow *.* Aga: Naprawdę po raz ostatni Aga : kochanie... To był prank :* Genos: za co mnie boże nią pokarałeś... W szafie Meli... Przydałoby się tu zrobić porządki, ale za chuja mi się nie chce xD Szafa. Tak dobrze znany każdemu mebel. Może być jasny lub ciemny, drewniany, metalowy... Jednak jedna rzecz łączy wszystkie szafy - są do przetrzymywania różnych rzeczy. Nie ważne czy to ubrania, buty, stare zabawki czy chuj wie co jeszcze. A jakie zastosowanie mają te meble na WZE? Czy służą tak jak zwykłym ludziom? Czy są magicznym przejściem do Narnii? Zaraz się dowiecie drodzy czytelnicy... - RAAAATUUUUUNKUUUUUUU - wrzeszczała najmłodsza członkini Zwariowanej Ekipy, biegając po całym domku. Jaki był tego powód? Odpowiedź jest prosta - uciekała przed Melą, która znowu przejawiała chęci zgwałcenia szatynki. Szkoda mówić co się w tym domu wyrabia gdy Zuza i Mela zostają same. W każdym razie, wróćmy do głównego wątku jakim jest ucieczka brązowookiej przed Amelią, która w ostatnim czasie przejawiała niezdecydowanie jej orientacji. - NIE MA UCIECZKI KISZOOONKOOOO~! - zaćwierkała brunetka, wbiegając za poszkodowaną do swojego pokoju. Cóż było mówić. Zuza trafiła na ślepy zaułek jakim był kąt pokoju. Przylgnęła do ściany rozglądając się za potencjalną kryjówką w której mogła się ukryć na najbliższy czas, aż do momentu w którym Mela się znudzi i sobie pójdzie. Chociaż...to był jej pokój... - ALLAHU ZUZGAR! - krzyknęła szybko po czym otworzyła drzwi szafy i do niej wskoczyła, zamykając się od środka. - Ała! To bolało! - usłyszała stęknięcie z lewej strony. - Wat...- wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni po czym oświetliła towarzysza, którym okazał się...Zen? - Wtf?! Ty nie byłeś w szafie Vieszaga!? - Byłem - pokiwał głową.- Ale wyemigrowałem i teraz jestem tu. Kogo to szafa tak wogóle? - Meli - mruknęła.- Masz jedynym słowem przesrane albinosku. - Z tego co widzę to ty chyba też skoro tu wbiegłaś - przewrócił oczami. - Czepiasz się szczegółów. Zapadła chwilowa cisza przerywana jedynie przez oddech obojga. W końcu dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i zapytała: - Swoją drogą, jak długo tu już siedzisz? - oświetliła twarz chłopaka na co ten się lekko skrzywił. - Od... tygodnia? - zmarszczył nos w zamyśleniu.- Coś koło tego? - Tydzień? Co ty jadłeś przez ten czas? - uniosła brew robiąc zdziwioną minę. - Nie zauważyłaś, że w waszej lodówce coś czasem znika? - wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, przeczesując palcami jasne włosy. - A WIĘC TO TY JESTEŚ TĄ CHOLERĄ KTÓRA PODJADA SER I PODKRADA PIWO! - Yyyyy....heh....ta, to ja. Zmrużyła oczy, nie spuszczając wzroku z Zena. Dziwiło ją jak długo tu wytrzymał i domyślała się, że na razie pewnie tu zostanie. W końcu po co miał wychodzić? By zdradzić swoją kryjówkę? By Mela go dorwała i zgwałciła? To byłoby zdecydowanie bezsensu. - Zostało ci jakieś piwo? - zagadnęła. - Nie. Ani piwa ani wódki. Bida w kraju młoda. - EJ EJ EJ! NIE POZWALAJ SOBIE! - trzepnęła albinosa w głowę. - Za co to?! - Aby ci Jumin pizde zruchał! - HĘ!? - A TO! CIPO! - Ej co tam się dzieje?! Zuzga! Wyłaź! - usłyszeli krzyk Amelii z zewnątrz. Spojrzeli na siebie wystraszonym wzrokiem. - O w dupę - powiedziała po chwili szatynka. - I to jeszcze jak w dupę - Zen kiwnął głową. - Wait a second...- mruknęła brunetka zza drzwiczek.- ...ZEN? - Okurwarozpoznałamnie. - I takim oto sposobem oboje mamy przesrane... Świetnie. Głupotą byłoby teraz nie trzymać drzwi. Ale cóż, oboje zamknięci w meblu o tym nie pomyśleli i nawet się nie pofatygowali o ich przytrzymanie, dlatego po chwili drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Przed nimi stała oczywiście Amelia. - Yyyy...ciastka? - zapytała nerwowo brązowooka, podnosząc opakowanie z słodkościami. Brunetka uniosła na to jedynie brew. - No to...- zaczęła.- SPIERDOLITSU! I już jej nie było. Zaraz za nią zwiał albinos, który dopiero teraz się ogarnął, że ma chwilę na ucieczkę. Pozostawiili dziewczynę zszokowaną z opakowaniem ciastek i bajzlem w szafie. A co było dalej? Czy Amelinium udało się zgwałcić któreś z szafowych imigrantów? Czy zdołali uciec? Tego nikt nie wie... *** - A ja wiem! - Zamknij się! To ja tu jestem narratorem! ''Tak, nie miałam pomysłu na końcówkę. Ale stwierdziłam, że za długo już to trzymam no i...jest '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Zawieszone